2p Boyfriend (readerx2p Hetalia)
by AlfredFreedomJones520
Summary: You're in the 2p! Hetalia world and you meet a few "special" people will they fall for you or will they make you Fall? Rated T for future stories
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a reader x 2p Hetalia but the "reader" is going to have an independent personality I might continue on one character or I'll do one chapter per character, Comment what I should do**_

Your father is insane. You just found this out a few weeks ago. Your mother always told you he left, but he's always been in the nut house since he killed your sister and pleaded insanity.

You wanted to see him… even if it was just once… you wanted to know why. You walked up to the doors of the asylum and raised your hand to open it, but before you had the chance to the door swung open hitting you straight in the face causing you to step back and fall down the steps that lead up to the doors.

Even before you landed at the bottom on the steps you yelled, "What the hell!?" then all the air got knocked out of you before you could say anything else. You finally gathered yourself together as you heard someone run down the steps asking, "I'm terribly sorry are you ok poppet?" The man or what you thought was a man had a British accent and a really high pitched voice.

You slowly stood up and looked at "him." He had blond hair with a reddish tint. His clothes were…unique. He wore a pink dress shirt, a purple vest, and a bright blue bow tie with khakis. His eyes were what caught you off guard a little they were crazy with a little bit of kindness and gentleness mixed in. You were also definitely taller than him.

He stared up at you with the look of a scared puppy. "I'm fine." You say reassuring him all the while knowing your leg was ether fractured or broken… yah it was broken. His eyes filled with pure thankfulness, but the crazy never left. He then examined your face blushing and looking down. "I-I'm terribly sorry for hurting you and I'm also sorry for saying this so bluntly but… your really cute poppet." Wait what? You knew this was the cutest thing you have ever seen, but if there's one thing you knew you were not cute. At least not today. Your (h/l) (h/c) was tangled and messy, your make-up was put on sloppily and all you did was throw on some jeans and a random crop top. You sort of slept in, but still a light blush fell across your face and you scratched your cheek, "Well I wouldn't say that..."

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong did I offend you I am sorry, poppet, I didn't mean too I am truly terrible sorry~" He got all flustered and trailed off which you thought was adorable. He then slowly looked you in the eyes and whispered "I am sorry…" then he kissed your cheek and looked away. You sighed and where about to reassure him you weren't mad when you felt something blunt and heavy hit your head, and once gain you fell to the floor.

The last thing you heard before you passed out was the boy yelling, "Al what did you do!?" then there was another voice you didn't recognize that said, "Yeash Oliver, it's no big deal I thought she was bothering you." And then you blacked out.

_**I don't know if this is good or not so please don't judge too harshly! Also, you may ask "what about her dad?" she doesn't get to meet him.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet 2p FACE

**Yay! Second chapter! Never thought that would happen… But it's here!**

* * *

When you come too you hear a T.V. playing in front of you. Your head hurts so bad you can't really sit up, but you do open your eyes, and the first thing you see is a boy, and he's staring at you.

He is wearing sunglasses, and has a curl coming from the top of his head. You can't really see anything else, but he yells, "Hey, Oliver! She's coming too!" Which hurt you head even more considering it was right in your ear.

You were mad, but you couldn't yell yourself so you sort of just whisper/yelled, "Hey! Jack ass! Mind keeping it down!?"

After you said that he just stared at you like he was about to kill you, but he was blushing at the same time. You were definitely confused, but brushed it off after the boy from earlier, you guess his name was Oliver, burst through the living room.

He started out yelling, but soon quieted down when the guy you yelled at earlier, shushed him? When Oliver finally quieted he started to explain things to you.

Something about 2p! Countries, different personalities, and being sorry that "Al" bashed your brain in. You finally got the strength to ask, "Can I just go home?"

"Don't be silly poppet of course…"You almost felt happy hearing this, "…you can't" Happy feeling gone.

"Why not?" you yelled but still in the whispered tone.

"Because we're interested in you." Oliver replied.

"Interested in me?" you yelled confused.

"We don't want you to leave…" The glasses guy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That doesn't mean you can keep me here!" You tried to protest.

"Yes, it does." A French looking man holding a cigarette said while walking in, followed by a boy with a bomber jacket holding a bat with nails hammered into it who said, "Well at least to us it does."

Who are these people? And what kind of situation have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

**I don't know when the next update will be… maybe ill update every month? Maybe… If I'm lucky, But I'm thinking about making several endings were you end up with the character you want to. I don't know yet. Please like the story it would mean a lot. Thank you! Sorry its so short... again...  
**


End file.
